emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1652 (16th April 1992)
Plot It is Rachel's first day at the holiday village shop. Frank is getting nervous about the opening. Nick arrives to trim the hedges and is surprised to find that they have already been done. Jack is fed up of directing people to the holiday village as traffic jams build up. Nick is furious that someone has done his job for him. Robert shows Annie his new riding hat. He is really excited. Annie is writing to some friends she met in Spain. Frank and Joe welcome tourists. Seth and Bill have come for a nosy. Mark tells Melanie about his phone bill. Nick confesses to Frank that he did not trim the hedges and feels bad about it. Mark asks Melanie if he can borrow some money from her. He is scared about Joe finding out. Jack has a look around the holiday village; he tells Frank that he still does not approve because his holidaymakers are not coming to appreciate the Dales, they are coming to invade them. Robert rides Treacle. Kim thinks that he is a natural. The Woolpack restaurant is benefiting already from the holiday village and is full for the evening. Alan visits Joe and Frank at the shop. Seth has opened his bank account. He has been offered a credit card. Kim shows Sarah round the holiday village. Sarah is sceptical. Frank is showing some journalists from the North Yorkshire Clarion round. He is too enthusiastic. Charlie wants to organise a full audit of the market for the last five years. Eric claims that he is not bothered, but when Charlie leaves his face changes and he looks very worried. He takes the phone off the hook and starts looking through the books. Nick thinks that Archie is interfering in his life and asks him about the hedges. Elizabeth finds Eric still at work. He admits that the books are not as they should be. Kathy has cooked dinner for Chris and Alex, but they are still drinking in the Woolpack. Alex does try and encourage Chris to go home. Kathy throws their dinner away. Nick asks Archie to mind his own business, ungrateful of his help. Cast Regular cast *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory Guest cast *Melanie - Joanne Woodcock *Alex - Guy Scantlebury Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Cottage, yard, farmland and farmhouse kitchen *Home Farm Holiday Park - Site and village shop *Home Farm - Grounds *The Woolpack - Public bar *Eric's office *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Mill Cottage - Living room Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes